Dyskusja:TAJEMNICE DOMU ANUBISA Wiki
Co jest fajniejsze książka czy serial i film? - sami zdecydujcie czytając naszą wiki TDA/HOA Książka H.W. Bourlon pt. Secrets House of Anubis to 8 tomowy cykl o przygodach uczniów z szkoły z internatem. Akcja: Anglia Czasy: Teraźniejsze Narodowość Sagi: Angielska Bohaterowie *'Nina Martin'– Jest nieco nieśmiałą i naiwną dziewczyną, jednakże jest również sprytna i posiada silną osobowość. Jest Wybraną, osobą która może przejść do pozagrobowego świata i stać się bogiem. Na początku nie wszyscy darzą ją sympatią i zaufaniem, ze względu na to iż zjawiła się w Domu Anubisa w momencie tajemniczego zniknięcia Joy, jednocześnie zastępując ją. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Amber. W 5 tomie dowiedziała się, że wraz z Eddiem musi nosić specjalne pierścienie ponieważ Osirian (Eddie) i Wybrana muszą trzymać się z daleka bo będą działy się złe rzeczy. *'Fabian Rutter' – Jest inteligentnym, uczynnym, grzecznym i dobrze wychowanym chłopakiem. Na ogół ludzie twierdzą, iż jest kujonem, jednak on twierdzi, że to nie prawda. Jako pierwszy zaprzyjaźnia się z Niną, podczas gdy inni są dla niej nie mili, wręcz chamscy. Jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Nina, Mick, Amber i Joy. Jest chłopakiem Niny, w 6 tomie dowiadujem się że nawet meżem. W 5 tomie na początku myśli , że Nina chodzi z Eddiem. Jednak wszystko wyjaśnił mu Eddie i wie , że nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego. Jest również przyszłym mężem Kary. *'Joy Mercer' – W pierwszej książce została porwana przez Stowarzyszenie Ankh, zaś w 3 powróciła jako uczennica. Jest bardzo uparta i mściwa, ale potrafi być miła i przyjazna. Jest zakochana w Fabianie i z tego względu nie lubi Niny. Pod koniec czwartego tomu w połowie dołącza do Sibuny. *'Amber Millington' – Jest bardzo ładną, rozpieszczoną dziewczyną, pochodzącą z dobrego domu. Mimo iż w większości sytuacji jest lekko kojarząca fakty blondynką, nie jest wcale taką mało inteligentna, jak poniektórym się to wydaje. W 1 księdze była dziewczyną Micka, o którego konkurowała z Marą. W książkach 2-5 jest dziewczyną Alfiego. W środku 5 tomu zostaje wyrzucona ze szkoły. Lecz później wraca. *'Patricia Williamson' – Zadziorna i pyskata dziewczyna. Z reguły bezczelna i złośliwa, lecz później się zmienia. Na początku 1 książki nie znosi Niny, z czasem się z nią zaprzyjaźnia. Jej zaufanie trudno zdobyć, za wszelką cenę chcę dopiąć swego. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Joy. Później jej przyjaciółmi są Nina, Amber, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie. W 5 tomie była strasznie zazdrosna o przyjaźń K.T. z Eddiem. Chodzi z Eddiem a za kilka lat się nawet pobiorą. *'Mick Campbell'– Jest popularnym, wysportowanym chłopakiem. Nie radzi sobie najlepiej z nauką, jednak to nie jest jego największe zmartwienie. Przyjaźnił się z Fabianem. Chodził z Amber, ale zerwał z nią, gdyż dziewczyna nie miała dla niego czasu. Potem spotykał się z Marą, lecz podczas jego wyjazdu do Australii zakochała się w Jeromie. Miał pecha, gdyż widział ich pierwszy, prawdziwy pocałunek. Wrócił dopiero w 7 tomie. *'Mara Jaffray '– Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej i sławnej rodziny sportowców. Jest bardzo mądra i inteligentna. W pierwszej książce spotyka się z Mickiem. W drugiej zakochuję się w Jeromie. Dzięki Eddiemu zaczyna patrzeć na niego jako nie przyjaciela, tylko chłopaka. Martwi się kiedy Jerome znika, gdyż w tym samym momencie zamierzała wyznać mu swoje uczucia. Pod koniec książki stają się parą. W następnej zrywają z powodu obsesji Mary. Zostaje zabita przez Roberta Smytha. *'Alfred "Alfie" Lewis' – Lubi się bawić i wygłupiać. Z charakteru nieco infantylny, niepoważny. Jest nieszczęśliwie zakochany w Amber, która w pierwszym tomie go nie dostrzega. W drugiej zaczynają tworzyć parę. Najlepszy przyjaciel Jerome'a. Był zauroczony siostrą Patricii, Piper. W 5 tomie Amber i Alfie zrywają a Alfie zaczyna chodzić z Jenny. *'Jerome Clarke' – Jest samolubnym i egocentrycznym chłopakiem. Lubi kłamać i manipulować ludźmi. Pod koniec pierwszej książki zakochuje się w Marze, a z czasem jego uczucia względem niej wzrastają. Pomaga jej w zemście na Micku, lecz robi to tylko dlatego, że ją kocha i wierzy że dziewczyna odwzajemni uczucie. Ostatecznie wyznaje Marze swoje uczucia w finale 4 książki. Później zrywają. Zakochuje się w Joy, jednak potem się rozstaną. *'Eddie Miller ' – Przybył niedługo po odejściu Micka. Jest synem pana Sweeta, ale z początku zachowuje to w tajemnicy. Eddie jest Osirionem – jedyną osobą, która może ochronić wybraną. Jego przyjaciółmi są Fabian, Nina, Jerome, Mara oraz Patricia. Namawia Marę i Jerome'a, by wreszcie wyznali sobie uczucia. Chodzi z Patricią, nawet zostaną małżeństwem. Pod koniec 3 ksiązki dołącza do Sibuny, a w 5 zostaje jej zastępczym liderem. *'K.T. Rush' – Nowa uczennica w domu Anubisa. Jest partnerką Eddiego w odkrywaniu tajemnic. W 5 seri dołącza do Sibuny. *''Jenny ''- koleżanka z sąsiedniego domu. Lubi Kwiaty. Później staje się dziewczyną Alfiego, uważa że Amber jest zła.